


【铁虫/ABO】讲不出再见

by Old_flower



Category: Ironspider - Fandom, 铁虫 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Old_flower/pseuds/Old_flower
Summary: “你看窗外晨光熹微，眼下岁月静好，我又怎么舍得同你说再见。”
Relationships: Iron Man/Spider-Man, Tony Stark/Peter Parker, tony/peter
Kudos: 14





	【铁虫/ABO】讲不出再见

C1

“再见。”

彼得带着近乎残忍的微笑，把托尼亲手为自己做的那件战衣丢进垃圾桶里。  
这是他进入分化期的第三天，也是他从基地回来的第三天。  
不知是否是因为蜘蛛毒素的缘故，他的分化期与旁人相比来得格外迟一些。一年前哈利顺利分化成了一个alpha，三个月前内德也成了一个beta，但自己这里就是一直没有动静，任他怎么抓心挠肝地着急也毫无作用。

变故发生在三天前。

那天由史蒂夫负责彼得的力量训练。训练结束后汗流浃背的彼得刚接过史蒂夫递过来的水，一切就这么猝不及防地发生了。  
彼得先是觉得后颈处有一丝酥酥麻麻的痒意，不，不单纯是痒，还有一点轻微的疼痛。就像是一只小猫亮出了锋利的爪尖，在后脖颈处一下一下轻轻地挠着。  
彼得伸手捂住自己的后颈，缓缓皱起眉头。

“怎么了，彼得？”  
史蒂夫也察觉到了彼得的不对劲，忍不住开口询问。

“没事，我只是忽然……”  
话还没说完，彼得只觉得胸腔中仿佛燃起了一把火，同样的，不像地狱业火那样猛烈，那感觉就像是某个人忽然在自己胸膛里塞了一个燃着的火把，绵延不绝的热量逐渐从胸口蔓延到全身，连眼眶都被烤得泛红发烫。

“我……”  
彼得心下已经把自己目前的情况猜了个七七八八，只是对着眼前面露关切的美国队长，一时找不到合适的措辞开口。  
史蒂夫瞧着彼得捂着后颈支支吾吾的模样，忍不住朝他俯下身：“你只是什么？”

一股似有若无的清甜味道缓缓在空气中逸散开来。  
像是落了雪的松叶林，原本清新的青草树木气味中多了些冰雪纯净气息，但给人的感觉又没那么凛冽。确切地说，是落雪消融的松叶林，融雪、青草、松树……树林里的一切都浸润在阳光中，万事万物的基调是暖的。

托尼进来时闻到的就是这种味道，未经人事的处子omega的味道。  
而此时散发出这种诱人气味的彼得正被史蒂夫双手握住肩膀，两个人之间的距离不足半米。

“你进入分化期了？”  
托尼话语声惊得彼得禁不住打了个颤。  
显然史蒂夫也意识到了这一点，他不动声色地和彼得拉开了一点距离，刚要开口安慰彼得几句，显然那孩子自己也被突如其来的分化吓着了。

“为什么自己不早做准备？进入分化期了还到基地来训练？”

彼得没想到托尼一开口就是不留情面的责问，“我也没想到我会忽然——”

“什么叫忽然？这种事情是能够随随便便就应付过去的吗？你知不知道刚刚分化的omega对alpha的影响有多么大？”  
如果刚刚自己没有及时走进训练室，如果刚刚在这里的不是史蒂夫，如果彼得不是在基地而是在某个随随便便的地方忽然就开始分化，如果……  
托尼及时停止了自己脑海中的想象，他实在是无法再想象下去了。

“我……”一连串的责问令彼得委屈得眼眶泛红。他也不知道到底是怎么了，为什么分化期会忽然开始？还是在美国队长面前。可不论怎么说，托尼的态度才是最让人伤心的不是吗？

“斯塔克先生…我不是故意的，可是它忽然就…就……”

“行了。”托尼揉了揉太阳穴，皱着眉头道：“你现在立刻回家，我让Happy送你回去，他是个beta，不会有什么影响。”

“我真的不是故意的……”彼得再次尝试着解释。

“现在立刻回去！”话音刚落托尼就察觉到自己的语气过于强硬了，就连身旁一直不发一言的史蒂夫都向自己投过来略带责备意味的眼神。

看着那个孩子失魂落魄地推门出去时托尼烦躁地呼了口气，可是对待彼得，对待他可能在别的alpha面前分化的这种可能，他就无端地焦躁起来。

“您对待彼得过于严苛了，先生。”  
就连Friday都忍不住开口为彼得打抱不平。

托尼想起彼得刚才急得语无伦次眼眶泛红的模样，一时有些心疼起来。刚想开口说点什么，可那孩子早已开门走了出去，顺着自己的意思“立刻回去”了。

事情就是这样。  
彼得瞧着垃圾桶里那抹鲜红，往日里穿着战衣的那种亲切感在瞬间浮上心头。这是斯塔克先生亲手为他做的东西，是自己这些日子最喜爱的东西。  
而事实上这些都不过是自己一厢情愿的想象，或许对于钢铁侠来说，蜘蛛侠只不过是个能让他在西伯利亚的战场上多一点胜率的筹码。如今战争消逝，和平到来，即使蜘蛛侠仍是人人喜爱的纽约好邻居，但在他那里却已经一文不值。  
恐怕全基地的人都对彼得·帕克是为了托尼·斯塔克而分化成omega这件事心知肚明，而偏偏最该在乎的人对这件事情表露出令人心痛的冷漠，从始至终他唯一的表态仅仅是一句简单又直接的“立刻回去”。

胸腔里的灼热感再次袭来，彼得仰面躺在床上，缓缓闭上眼睛。算了吧。  
我是说，我已经开始努力不再喜欢你了。  
我们之间，算了吧。

C2

托尼打来电话时天已经黑透了。  
彼得盯着屏幕上的“斯塔克先生”几个字愣了许久，终于还是按下了“挂断”键。  
放在从前，这是他想都不敢想的高兴事，斯塔克先生给他打了电话，这恐怕会让他手舞足蹈上一整天。  
但现在抛开自己的心境不谈，他的身体状况不允许他接触任何一个Alpha。彼得隐约感觉到自己的双腿间传来一种黏腻又湿润的触感，羞耻心让他不敢再去想那到底是什么。  
身体里的灼热感愈演愈烈，彼得只觉得连自己呼出的气体都是热的。  
已经第四天了，这该死的分化期什么时候才能结束？

“Kid.”

话语声伴随着窗户被打开的声音一同传入耳内，彼得猛地睁开眼睛——

钢铁侠。

准确来讲，钢铁侠现在就在他窗外，面甲上那双冰蓝色的眼睛让人猜不透里面那人的表情。  
彼得手足无措地从床上坐起来，无措到就像是他们第一次见面时那样：“你…你来这儿做什么？”  
自己现在的情况简直不能再糟了，难道要让他湿着下面对托尼说“我已经不再喜欢你了”吗？况且托尼又怎么可能会在意这种微不足道的小事？

“我来接你。”

“什么？”彼得再次迷惑起来，“我哪儿也不去！”

“现在不是任性的时候，没有抑制剂的omega几乎不可能独自挺过第一次发情期。”

“之前是你让我立刻回家待着，现在我在家待着了你又要让我去别的地方。”彼得努力抑制住声音里的颤抖，“我对你来说就这么呼之即来挥之即去吗？”  
“斯塔克先生？”

托尼心下莫名烦躁起来，“彼得，你知道我不是那个意思。”  
说着他就要伸手去抱床上的男孩，谁知男孩疯狂挣扎起来，即将飞出窗外时彼得忽然失去重心，就在快要摔下地面时他猛地用生物静电黏到了窗外的墙上。  
剧烈的活动使得原本就昏昏沉沉的他一阵头晕目眩，而钢铁侠的突然出现早已使地面上聚集了不少围观的人群。

“松手，彼得。”托尼在身后轻轻拥着彼得，“我接着你。”

彼得低下头，却看到一阵忽明忽暗的闪光灯。  
他几乎是自暴自弃地松开了手上的力道，闭着眼睛倒进身后人的怀里。

再次醒来时什么都感觉不到了，只有那阵挥之不去的灼热感如同潮水般席卷全身，仿若置身火海，欲望之火烤得彼得口干舌燥。

“好难受…”  
他喃喃着睁开眼睛，适应了好一会儿才看清周围的环境：他现在，如果自己没认错的话，应该是躺在托尼卧室里的那张大床上，而房间的主人此时正坐在床沿看着自己。

“哪里难受？”  
托尼伸手扶上彼得的额头试了试体温，很烫。“你有点发烧，我去给你拿药。”  
彼得却在下一瞬间抓住了托尼的衣角。手臂的动作过快，彼得自己还没反应过来，可这件事就这样发生了，就像他在史蒂夫面前突然进入分化期一样，不留余地，毫无理由。

彼得发誓自己昨天是真的决心要和托尼说再见了，这一切都不过是发情期的omega对alpha本能的依赖。  
托尼低下头，看着彼得一副欲言又止的难受模样，忽然开始庆幸自己最终还是把这孩子带来了，他实在是不敢想若是要让彼得一个人度过发情期会有多么痛苦。

说不清是谁先吻住了谁。  
alpha与omega，钢铁侠与蜘蛛侠，又或者是彼得·帕克与托尼·斯塔克之间的事情，又有谁能说得清？

吻上自己梦寐以求的人时彼得心下酸涩得几乎要落泪，这个吻来得太迟、太不是时候了。现在搂着自己的是自己决心不再喜欢的人，而床头上那管托尼事先为自己准备好的抑制剂静静立在那里，仿佛在不动声色地嘲笑彼得此时的所做所为。可不管是发情期omega的本能也好，是彼得昏了脑袋也好，原本就是发自本能的爱意怎会泯灭在朝夕之间？

托尼进入得还算顺利。完全进入发情期的omega已经深陷情欲之中，托尼尽力克制着自己，想着要对彼得温柔些，再温柔些。他瞧着身下那双迷蒙的眼睛，一边抽插着一边问：“彼得，我是谁？”  
然后如愿听到了一声声带着哭腔的“斯塔克先生”。  
他一遍又一遍地吻着那孩子的嘴唇，就像他先前早就想做的那样，等到真正这样做了他才意识到之前自己所有的克制忍耐有多愚蠢。  
而现在他要让彼得彻彻底底成为自己的omega，成为托尼斯塔克的爱人。  
性器前端在生殖腔口摩擦时带来一阵酸麻的痛感，彼得下意识睁开眼——

“不要！”

彼得仿佛意识到了什么，开始小幅度地挣扎起来，“不要标记我……斯塔克先生……”原本闭着的眼睛现在满是错愕，像是想到了什么不愿面对的可怕事情，连声音都顺带着颤抖起来。  
托尼皱起眉头：“你不愿意让我标记你？”

“不不，不要标记我，求你了……”彼得抑制不住抽泣起来，一阵突如其来的恐惧忽然攥住了他的心脏，被一个不爱自己的alpha标记，那太可悲了不是吗？  
可是彼得不明白，难道对斯塔克先生来说，标记一个omega是一件这么轻而易举的事情吗？彼得不敢再想下去，一时间只觉得悲从中来，眼泪抑制不住地往下掉。  
托尼凝着落泪的彼得，男孩毫不犹豫的拒绝使得一阵烦躁伴随着一股无名火在他心里陡然升起。  
“既然你不愿意，”说着他抽出性器抵在彼得的腿间，“那我不会勉强你。”  
彼得只觉得满心苦涩，他一瞬间不知道自己的决定究竟会错过些什么，可是即便是错过，他也不能再犯从前那样的过错了。

“早上好，现在是七点整，马里布气温华氏72度，天气多云……”  
再次听到Friday的机械女音还是会有同样熟悉又亲切的感觉。彼得睁开眼睛时身旁早已空无一人，仿佛昨夜发生的一切只不过是自己做的一场梦。  
可是后颈的那个咬痕还在隐隐作痛，他抬起手臂，自己身上沾满了托尼信息素的味道。  
彼得下意识深吸了一口气。

从现在的情况来看，他和托尼之前无数的一夜情对象毫无区别——一夜欢愉后醒来，然后被AI管家礼貌地叫醒，而现在他要做的就是自觉地离开，不要给托尼添任何不必要的麻烦。  
他相信托尼就是这个意思。

起身时双腿还是软的，而腰间也酸软得不行。彼得扶着墙一步一步往外走，看到等在门外的Happy时仿佛所有的秘密都被公之于众，一瞬间红了眼眶。

曾经那样喜欢的人，现在居然一点余地也不给自己留，这太残忍了斯塔克先生。

C3

彼得请了一周的假，今天是最后一天了。

早上照镜子时发现后颈的牙印已经淡得快要看不出来，他对着镜子扯了扯嘴角，却发现自己笑得比哭还要难看。  
七天里他把自己和托尼的关系仔仔细细地想了想，最后悲哀地发现这一两年全都是自己在一厢情愿，比方说现在，明明已经待在家里好几天了，而他就连一条来自托尼的短信都没收到。  
其实这种事情本来就显而易见，只是之前一直沉浸在那段痴心妄想的感情里，整天只想着要把让自己开心的事情全部分享给斯塔克先生，却没注意到他从未给自己发来回复。  
就连他的电话也打不通，Happy也早把自己拉黑了，仅有的联系就是在基地训练的那一点点时间。  
彼得疲惫地闭上眼睛，努力让自己去想想物理公式，可是心里却乱到发痛。

敲门声响起时彼得下意识想到那晚钢铁战甲敲击窗户上玻璃的声音，他用力甩了甩脑袋，把脑海中已经和自己永别的人赶出去。

打开门第一眼就看到了哈利的笑脸。  
“嗨，彼得，”他双手背在身后，笑得愉快又温柔，“我买了你最喜欢的花。”  
说着将身后的花献宝似的捧到胸前。

那是一束小雏菊。  
从前喜欢一个人的时候有关他的一切都是好的。彼得至今还记得他和托尼在车里的那个算不上拥抱的拥抱。托尼俯身向他靠近时他在天旋地转中闻到一阵奇妙的香气——就像是鲜花和小雏菊。  
于是第二天他像是哥伦布发现新大陆一样逢人就说自己最喜欢的花是小雏菊。  
现在想来，实在是傻得彻底。

“你这几天都没来学校，分化得还顺利吗？”哈利边说边把花插到花瓶里。  
“呃…挺顺利的。”  
彼得看着那捧雏菊花出神道。  
“是吗？”哈利嗅了嗅空气中似有若无的信息素味道，随即开口道：“你有心事。”  
“我们认识这么多年了，你知道的，你什么事情都瞒不过我。”  
“哈利，”彼得顿了顿，“我们是好朋友，对吗？”  
“你平时不是这样的，彼得。如果你遇到了什么事情，我不希望你瞒着我，我很乐意和你一起分担。”哈利顺着彼得的目光看向那束雏菊，“我们从小就是好朋友。”  
“但我一直不明白你之前为什么会忽然对雏菊花那么狂热。”

许久，像是下定了某种决心，彼得终于开口道：“我想请你给我一个临时标记。”  
“什么？”哈利几乎怀疑自己听错了。  
彼得像是预料到哈利的反应般：“没有别的意思，只是一个临时标记。就当是帮朋友的一个忙。”  
“如果让你感到困扰的话就算了，其实也没什么的。”彼得又补充道。  
哈利紧盯着彼得的双眼，像是在考量他刚刚说的话般静默了几秒。  
“好。”他开口道，“只是你别做傻事。”

后颈的皮肤被牙齿咬破时有一种类似被针扎的痛感。彼得没忍住“嘶”了一声。  
陌生的信息素沿着腺体注入体内的感觉实在是不舒服，像是皮肤下有一排蚂蚁到处乱爬。

“谢谢。”  
送走哈利时彼得诚挚地说了一句。  
“你我之间不必说这个。”哈利走之前又重复了一遍：  
“别做傻事。”

别做傻事。  
彼得在心里把这句话默念了一遍。这可能是我目前能做的，唯一正确的事情了。

其实彼得是想直接到基地去找托尼的，但走之前他鬼使神差地拨通了托尼的电话。或许他就是想知道，托尼到底还会不会接他的电话。  
原本就没抱什么希望，因此在电话那头忽然出现熟悉的嗓音时彼得差点没把手机甩出去。震惊散去之后是后知后觉的心痛，原来只有他们之间到了这种地步了托尼才会接他电话。  
彼得真的很想问问托尼，问问他以前到底知不知道自己有多喜欢他，知不知道自己每天都在等他的短信和电话。  
可如今这些全都不重要了。

“斯塔克先生…”彼得清了清嗓子。  
电话那头沉默着等着他接着说。  
“我想见您。”  
“就现在。”

C4

彼得没想到托尼会让Happy直接把自己接到他家里。  
经历那晚的事情后彼得对这个地方产生了本能的抵触感，而现在托尼就坐在桌子后面抱着手臂好整以暇地看着自己。

“我把你送我的战衣弄丢了。”  
在看到对方微微挑起的眉毛时，彼得知道自己选了一个最愚蠢的开场。

“所以？”  
托尼尽量让自己的情绪平复下来，刚刚在那孩子刚进门时他就闻到了一股强烈的信息素味道，属于另一个alpha的信息素味道。  
“战衣丢了再做一套就是，这没什么。”

“不，不必了。”彼得下意识抬手摸了摸自己的后颈，  
“我已经有了自己的alpha，今天来找您没有别的意思，就是想告诉您我已经决定退出复仇者，您没必要再为我制作战衣了。”  
“之前的日子真的很感谢您。”  
从前是我不自量力，整天肖想着一个不该喜欢的人。尽管这段未见天日的感情感情没有善始，但我不希望它不得善终。  
“所以今天我来和您说——”

“你说你有自己的alpha了？”  
托尼打断了彼得没说完的话，“就是在你后颈咬下牙印的那个？”  
彼得一时手足无措起来，涨红了脸强撑着道：“对！”  
托尼怒极反笑，抬手朝彼得招了招，示意他走近一点。  
彼得只觉得迷惑又有些莫名的恐惧，试探着朝着托尼走了几步，却在靠近时被一把推倒在桌面上，刚想挣扎双手就被托尼按在了头顶。  
属于alpha的信息素味道铺天盖地袭来，彼得一瞬间连呼吸都感到困难。  
“斯塔克先生！”  
他扭着腰挣扎起来，“放开我！”  
“现在我想知道，你的alpha标记你了吗？”  
托尼加重了禁锢着彼得双手的力道，看着身下人逐渐因疼痛而扭曲的表情，一时说不上是愉快还是心疼，“所以你拒绝我的标记，就是为了他？”  
“对！不只是为了他，我就是不想被你标记！”  
彼得自暴自弃地朝着托尼吼了出来，“你的放开我！我现在不在发情期，你不能这样！”  
托尼闻言反而笑了出来，“马上你就在了。”  
接着他低下头狠狠咬住彼得后颈上的牙印，像是要覆盖什么般在那一处反复啃咬起来，彼得痛得忍不住呻吟出声。  
过浓的alpha信息素使他的双腿发软，他能感觉到身体里的力气在一点一点流失，而后面那个难以启齿的地方居然传来一阵隐隐约约的湿润感。  
这太超过了，彼得一时慌张起来：“不，斯塔克先生，你不会想要这样的，我们坐下来好好说可以吗…不要这样……”  
托尼感觉自己很久没有这样失控过了，这些天他所有的烦躁情绪都和眼前的这个孩子有关。而现在那孩子忽然带着别的alpha的咬痕跑到自己面前说要退出复仇者，他真的知道自己在做什么吗？  
刚刚在自己打断他之前，他到底要说什么，是什么值得他今天特意跑到自己面前说？  
托尼低头吻住彼得的嘴唇，那是一个和温柔完全沾不上边的亲吻，他只想把那孩子的嘴堵住，让他别再说些伤人的话了。  
裤子被粗暴地褪下时彼得彻底慌了神，托尼用膝盖抵进他的双腿间，用一只手将他的双手禁锢在头顶，而另一只手毫不留情地插入他已经开始流水的后穴。  
突然闯入的手指带来一阵轻微的不适，草草扩张后彼得感觉到那个滚烫的硬物抵在了自己后面。尽管之前已经有过一次，但再次被进入依然带了十足的痛楚。  
彼得颓然垂下双手，分不清是因为伤心还是生理性泪水顺着脸颊一路往下滑。  
斯塔克先生，他在心里最后叫了一声，我的感情真的所剩无几了，求您不要再消耗它了。  
托尼握着男孩的腰开始狠狠律动起来，次次都朝着紧闭的子宫口顶去。彼得在痛楚与快感中抽泣起来。  
“你怎么可以这样？”大颗大颗的眼泪从男孩的眼眶中滑落，“你怎么可以这么对我？”  
顶入生殖腔时的剧痛让彼得一口咬在托尼的肩膀处，“我这么喜欢你…”彼得抽噎着，“你怎么可以这样……”

他的脸贴着男人的胸口，含糊不清地说出这一句。  
托尼的胸口像是被什么重物击中，一阵剧痛过后泛起闷闷的酸，瞧他刚才都做了什么？  
身下男孩的双眼依然哭得红肿起来，而他后颈处被自己反复啃咬过的腺体还在不断朝外渗着血。他不会是个刚刚分化、未经人事的omega，而自己这些天都对他做了什么？  
“别哭了。”  
托尼俯首吻去彼得脸上的泪痕，“是我的错，别哭了。”  
身下已然成结的性器还在不断吐着精液，他从未想过自己标记男孩的场景竟会如此苦涩。  
“你怎么可以标记我？”彼得伤心道，“你明明不爱我…你怎么可以……”  
你知不知道这样对于我来说过于残忍了？

“我爱你，彼得。”托尼抚上彼得爬满泪痕的脸颊，“我一直爱你。”  
“从西伯利亚回来以后我就爱你。”  
他亲吻着男孩的嘴唇，每吻一下就凑到彼得耳边说一句“我爱你。”  
彼得绝望地闭上眼睛：“你在骗我。我知道你一直在骗我。你从来不回我的短信，从来不主动找我，就连我分化那天你都根本没放下心上。”  
“我和你的那些一夜情对象有什么区别？”

“你怎么会这么认为？”托尼将男孩拥进怀里，“你和她们不一样，你和所有人都不一样。”  
“我怎么可能不爱你。”  
托尼轻轻吻住彼得的发顶，“以前的事都是我的错，我不该犹豫。是我不好，是我让你伤心了。”  
彼得闻言只觉得更加难过，他紧紧搂住托尼的腰，吸着鼻子道：“那么我也爱你。我一直一直喜欢你。”  
要和你说再见那种话都是假的，我一直爱你。

C5

“早上好，现在是七点整，马里布气温华氏72度，天气多云……”  
彼得再次被Friday的语音播报声吵醒，他迷迷糊糊向外伸出手，正嘟哝着“好吵快静音…”时被紧拥着自己的男人一把抓住手臂，接着塞进暖和的被子里。  
在听到头顶的那声轻笑时彼得彻底清醒了。天呐，他用力眨了眨眼，所以昨晚都发生了什么？  
他被斯塔克先生标记了，然后先生说他一直都爱着自己，从西伯利亚回来以后就爱自己。  
彼得一时幸福得想哭，眼眶泛红时又觉得自己好没出息。平静下来后他靠进托尼的怀里，缓缓开口道：“斯塔克先生……”  
“嗯？”  
“其实，昨天晚上我是要来和你说再见的。”

良久，彼得听到自己的alpha用那种很斯塔克的腔调，半开玩笑道：“那么现在还要说吗？”

彼得闻言静静笑了起来，他从被子里伸出手搂住自己的斯塔克先生。落地窗外的阳光很好，照到手臂上的有种暖融融的触感。

他想说，斯塔克先生，你看窗外晨光熹微，眼下岁月静好。我又怎么舍得同你说再见？

“我们永不说再见。”

Fin.


End file.
